containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-087-B
SCP-087-B is an experimental horror game created that is also created by Regalis. It is considered to be the stepping stone to the creation of SCP - Containment Breach. Gameplay The game starts out at the entrance where an unidentified doctor will tell the player through a radio to proceed down the hallway and to be cautious. For the rest of the game the player is walking through hallways and down staircases while attempting to avoid monsters. There are a total of 250 floors. Once the player reaches the 250th, the walls will close on the player and they will be ambushed and killed by the Red Mist Monster. As the game crashes, one of these crash messages will appear: *"NO" *"It's not about whether you die or not, it's about when you die." *"NIC3" *"Welcome to NIL" Controls Entities The Masked Man The Masked Man is the most common entity that manifests throughout the game. It appears as a black humanoid figure wearing a white mask with a smile and two circular black eyes. Throughout the game it will manifest in a variety of ways, as listed below. *The Masked Man will manifest at either a corner of a turn or semi-halfway into a hallway for a split second before disappearing. This is typically the first creature the player will encounter during their descent. *When the player is roughly halfway down a hallway, the hall with become darker and the player will light a match to see what is in front of them. When lit, the match will reveal The Masked Man walking towards the player. Alternatively, the Masked Man may approach the player from behind under the same conditions, forcing the player to keep moving forward. In this case, there will be a brick wall in the way, which will move as the Masked Man nears it, allowing the player to keep moving and elude it. *When the player begins to go down a new hallway, the hallway will become completely dark for a moment. The hallway will become brighter and The Masked Man can be seen in the distance, looking at the player while standing at the end of the hallway. The darkness will then "flicker" a few times. During this, The Masked Man while get closer and closer to the player until it is standing right in front of them. This is theorized to be based off of SCP-173. Physical contact with the Masked Man will result in an instantaneous death. The player must keep their distance from it in order to stay alive. The Red Mist Monster The Red Mist Monster appears as a black humanoid figure with large red spots across its body and solid white eyes. It will appear a few times throughout the game, as listed below. *Before the 40th floor, the Red Mist Monster will manifest in the corner of the big room while shouting at the player to not look at it. The player must keep direct eye contact with it otherwise it'll quickly move towards the player and kill them. This is speculated to be based on SCP-173. *In the window hallway the Red Mist Monster will spawn behind the window if the player looks in the window, though it cannot harm the player. *After approximately 20 floors, should the player encounter the fork path and walk directly up to the pit, the Red Mist Monster will appear behind the player and walk towards them. This entity will also insta-kill the player upon physical contact. Quotes *"Don't look at me..." *"Behind you..." *"No....." The Cheshire Smile The Cheshire Smile is an entity appearing as either a disembodied twisted bloody smile with a pair of solid white eyes, or simply a pair of solid white eyes in the darkness. At random points throughout the game, it will manifest before the player with or without its smile. The exact distance from the player varies with each manifestation, ranging from being close to right in front of the player to being nearly half a hallway's length away from them. When the player moves close enough to it, it will suddenly vanish. While vanishing, it will whisper "No" to the player. This behavior occurs with each encounter of it and does not change in anyway whatsoever. The Unidentified Doctor A man who speaks via radio. He directs the experiment, consoling the player and directing him down the staircase. However, as time passes, the radio signal will become weaker, until it will be intercepted by a second voice who may possibly be one of the few monsters found in the SCP-087-B. Quotes *"You are now entering SCP Zero-Eight-Seven-B. Please proceed with caution." *"The radio signal seems to be getting weaker." *"Radio communication will become impossible after the sixth floor. Good luck." *"It's below you and it's watching." Rooms Versions * Download SCP-087-B 0.1 (2.45 MB) * Download SCP-087-B 0.2 (2.94 MB) * Download SCP-087-B 0.3 (2.94 MB) Trivia * Regalis has stated that the face that appears at the ending of the first version of SCP-087-B is Finnish rapper Kalle Havumäki, who is famous on Finnish imageboards, and 609.ogg is a clip taken from an interview with him. Once the game became more popular, he replaced this with a more appropriate ending. ** , the sound file in the ending states "Mulla on oma bändikin, Resisposse", which approximately translates into "I've even got a band of my own, Resisposse". Gallery Img 19872 scp-087-b-kopioazuritereaction-edition.jpg.jpeg|A lightened version of the SCP-087-B